


Memories

by SnowLyxi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blushing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, Love, Memories, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLyxi/pseuds/SnowLyxi
Summary: Kaito is about to go out with Miku on their first date when he gets hit with a wave of memories. Specifically, cute memories he shared with Miku that led to the two of them dating.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kaito, Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Kudos: 22





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't posted in a long while even though I said that I would start posting more frequently last time...oops. I guess I've been caught up in a lot of things, especially at school and my relationships with certain people.
> 
> Anyways, I've always loved Kaito X Miku. I've loved this pairing ever since I got introduced to Vocaloid, which was around 5 years ago. And NO I don't ship them just because they both have blue hair. I'm not really sure what got me into this ship, but I just really like these two together so that's that.
> 
> If you want any context for the story, Vocaloid is a music company that hires singers like Miku and Luka to work for them and Vocaloid is the company name. If you want, just imagine it as like a J-Pop group.

Kaito glanced down at Miku. She looked nervous. Her face was blushing a light pink.

She had told him earlier in the day that she wanted to get ice cream with him. “A little date,” she reasoned. They had been together for 2 weeks. 

“Sure, we can go get ice cream,” Kaito reassured with a grin. She seemed so cute and nervous; her eyes were darting to the side every time their eyes met, it was so unbelievably adorable. But Kaito wished she would ease up, they had gotten together not too long ago so he wanted her to be comfortable around him. She was the type to get embarrassed easily. Maybe it was because they had gone from friends to a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and that’s why she was acting on the edge, but Kaito didn’t really see the need to change her attitude around him because in the end, he was the same guy that she became friends with.

His mind drifted off to the time when they first met. He had gotten hired after the famous company, Vocaloid, heard his voice and signed him up to join the team. The team at the time consisted of Miku, Len, Rin, and Luka. Meiko joined after him and they all became one big happy group. He enjoyed singing and was pleased when he got to sing in front of an audience. He loved making his fans happy and especially enjoyed hearing their cheering. It made his life all worthwhile.

It was also around this time when he caught eye of Miku. She was always so bubbly and cheerful all the time. On stage, she would always be riling the crowd up and giving them inspiration speeches, it was so motivating to hear her words. She also seemed to get along well with everyone which is what made her so likeable. When he first arrived at the studio and she saw him, she came up running to Kaito to greet him. 

“Hi, my name is Miku! You must be the new guy!” she looked up at him with admiration in her eyes.

“Haha, yeah that’s me,” Kaito said awkwardly. He didn’t expect such a sudden greeting on the first day of work.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, my name is Kaito. It’s nice to meet you.” Kaito didn’t know what to do at that moment so he just stuck out his hand for her to shake. 

On cue, she placed her hand into his and gave it a gentle shake. Her smile was all Kaito needed to make his heart race.

The days going forward, Kaito worked hard with his songs. He didn’t have as many recordings as Miku did, but that was understandable since she was a fan favorite. If he was being honest, he wished he had more songs where they were a duet. Sure, there were some, but that was the extent of the two. He never really sang a lot of songs with the other Vocaloids, but he was with Meiko most of the time when he was with someone. Maybe their voices worked better together or something? However that still didn’t stop Kaito’s longing to be with Miku. 

Sometimes he would turn his gaze towards her and catch her staring at him and they would both dart their eyes in another direction. He wondered if her eyes had just fallen onto him at the moment and he had made it awkward when he placed his eyes onto her, but he could never bring himself to ask. He figured he would die from awkwardness if he tried to. 

He enjoyed the times the group hung out. He liked being out and about with his friends and companions and just talking about anything and everything. And he enjoyed the times where he would find himself side by side next to Miku. He was shy and usually didn’t know what to say to her. But it wasn’t always just silence between the two, Miku would pipe up and comment on his clothes or hair and say how nice it looked on him. Those compliments always made him happy. He would feel his cheeks flare up every time she complimented him. That would usually get the two started on talking about a topic. It was never a dull moment with her. Her gleaming eyes and beautiful smile were to die for. He couldn’t help but gaze at her turquoise irises as she talked to him. 

There was another time where he saw her walking home from school while he was walking to the bookstore. 

“Hey Miku!” he waved his arms and called over to her.

She looked up and saw him and burst into a smile. She ran over to him and asked, “What’re you doing here?” 

“Oh, I was just going to the bookstore,” Kaito looked around Miku, “Hey, more importantly, where’s Rin and Len? I thought they usually walked home with you?”

“Oh, they had to go to a dentist appointment after school,” Miku said, “I just waved bye to them a minute ago so they just left.”

“So...you’re by yourself today?” Kaito asked. It might’ve sounded weird and whatnot, but if she really was going to be by herself, then this was a prime time to bond with her and talk.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m walking alone today.”

Kaito wanted to jump up and down out of happiness, but not yet. He had to ask her permission if he could accompany her. Only then could he start jumping up and down...maybe.

“Is it okay if I walk with you on your way home?”

“Eh?! Oh, you don’t have to,” Miku said while cupping her face with her hands. Her eyes were wide and her face was turning pink, it was obvious she was caught by surprise.

Kaito instantly felt bad. He didn’t want to be forcing her to walk with him. He had to let her know that it was totally fine if she didn’t want him to. “It’s totally okay if you don’t want me to, I was just about to go to the bookst—”

“No!” Miku said loudly. A couple heads turned in their direction. Her face changed to a deeper color. “I mean,” she added, her voice softer this time, “I’d be really happy if we could walk down together” she said as she kept her gaze down. “But only if you really want to,” she added quickly afterwards. 

Miku was heating with embarrassment and she knew Kaito was looking at her. Instinctively, she grabbed both of her pigtails and brought them up to her face. She hid her face behind them, using them as a shield so he wouldn’t see her red hot face. He probably already thought of her as strange, but she couldn’t help it.

Surprisingly, Kaito didn’t laugh. Glancing up at his face, Miku didn’t see any signs of sneering or disgust. Instead she saw him bringing his hand up to her head. Miku was a little confused as to what he was going to do until he started ruffling her hair. Miku’s grip on her pigtails lessened. 

“Okay, so you ready to go?” he asked, his face plastered with a giant grin.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Miku said, releasing her hair and adjusting her school bag. 

Kaito could only smile at the drastic switch of emotions and started walking ahead in the direction Miku was previously walking in. Miku followed suit, her smaller form having to run to catch up to the much taller Kaito. 

Kaito’s trip to memory lane ended from there when he heard Miku mutter something. 

“What? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Miku looked reluctant to repeat it, but after seeing Kaito’s pleading eyes, she sighed at his silliness and hesitantly repeated what she had said before.

“...can we hold hands on our way there?” Miku asked, her eyes shot down to the floor in embarrassment.

Kaito had to laugh at her request, “Yeah we can. Y’know, you don’t have to ask me if you want to hold hands.”

Miku puffed her cheeks in response and made an angry face, “I’m just trying to be polite.” 

From her tone, he could tell she wasn’t actually mad at him, but his words allowed her to loosen up and her posture went back to being in a more relaxed state.

Kaito patted her head and said, “And I appreciate the consideration.” 

He reached down and took her hand into his, his fingers intertwining with hers. He looked back up at her and gave her a smile of reassurance. She returned one back, but somehow even more beaming than his. 

“By the way, what were you thinking about?” Miku asked.

“Just reminiscing the time I first walked with you home,” Kaito responded proudly. He forgot to mention, but ever since that one trip, he would go to her school and wait for her and the twins to come out so they could all walk home together. Rin and Len’s home were closer to the school than Miku’s so he would always have a couple of minutes of time together, just the two of them, before she had to depart. 

“Hey, why are you thinking about that?” Miku’s voice was playful as she asked.

“Because it’s when I started to spend more time with you and get closer to you,” Kaito responded while ruffling the top of her head.

“I’m surprised you remember something so small,” Miku mused, but it was obvious she was happy at the thought that Kaito remembered such a small moment.  
“Of course I do, it’s important to me,” Kaito replied. His fingers came up to brush her bangs to the side to get a better view of her beautiful face. Miku welcomed the touch and she would’ve enjoyed just staying in the room with him, but she suddenly remembered why the two had gathered together.

“Oh my gosh. Okay, okay, let’s go now or else all the ice cream might get eaten up!” Miku started walking her way out the studio door and leading Kaito behind her.

Kaito let himself follow her and savored his time spending it with her. He could only hope that in the future, they would both get to enjoy many other memories just like the ones they already shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not going to promise anything for any upcoming fanfictions, but I do have some ideas in mind. Please be patient and I'll eventually post them lol. Might start writing and posting more now since we're all social distancing.


End file.
